inheritancefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Eragon (boek)
}} |- | align="left" colspan=2 style="font-size:13pt;background-color:navy;color:#fff;" | }}} |- style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | colspan=2 style="background-color:#D3D3D3;"| Algemeen |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center;" | Auteur | } |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center;" | Cover Artist | } |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center;" | Uitgever | } |- style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | colspan=2 style="background-color:#D3D3D3;"| Details |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center;" | Publicatiedatum | } |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center" | Type | } |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center" | Aantal pagina's | } |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center;" | ISBN | } | | 978-90-225-3944-6 }} } |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center" | Voorloper | } |- valign="top" style="border: solid 1px #a9a9a9;" | style="text-align: center" | Vervolg | } |} 'Eragon' is het eerste boek in de ''Erfgoed trilogie, door Christopher Paolini. Het was eerst zelf-gepubliceerd door de familie Paolini in 2002, maar het werd opnieuw uitgebracht door Knopf in 2003 en werd een ''New York Times'' bestseller. Omslag samenvatting Samenvatting Eragon is een 15 jaar oude jongen die een mysterieuze blauwe steen vindt in Het Schild, een wilde bergketen dichtbij het dorpje waar hij woont, Carvahall. Het verhaal speelt zich af in een land, Alagaësia genaamd, waarover de slechte, krankzinnige koning Galbatorix heerst. Galbatorix was ooit een van de legendarische Drakenrijders--de langvergeten vredebewakers van Alagaësia. Nadat zijn draak stierf, werd Galbatorix waanzinnig en verraadde en vernietigde de Rijders en hun draken, behalve één draak die hij voor zijn ma hield. Niet in staat om zijn vondst te verkopen of te ruilen, is Eragon spoedig getuige van een baby draak, die uit zijn "steen" broedt. Draken werden beschouwd als uitgestorven, behalve de tweede draak van Galbatorix. Hij brengt in het geheim de draak groot totdat twee figuren met een kap, de boosaardige Ra'zac, het dorp binnenkomen, op zoek naar zijn mysterieuze blauwe steen. Eragon en Saphira, zoals hij de draak noemt, slagen erin het gevaar te ontsnappen door in het woud te schuilen, maar Eragons oom Garrow heeft minder geluk. De Ra'zac vermoorden zijn oom en vernietigen het huis. Eragon, die zich verhalen van het verleden herinnert, neemt de verantwoordelijkheid van de Drakenrijders op zich, de aloude krijgers die afgeslacht werden door de gek gemaakte Galbatorix in zijn groei van macht. Vergezeld door Brom, een mysterieuze oude verhalenverteller uit zijn dorp die veel blijkt te weten over de Drakenrijders, het zwaardvechten en magie. Eragon leert de gebruiken van de Rijders terwijl ze de vluchtende Ra'zac achtervolgen. Door de hele reis ontwikkelen hij en Saphira een steeds intiemere band met elkaar. Veel opzoekingswerk in de stad Teirm leidt Brom tot de conclusie dat de Ra'zac verblijven in de Helgrind, een mysterieuze berg met vier pieken bij de stad Dras-Leona. Maar in Dras-Leona slaagt Eragon er niet in zijn oom te wreken. Hij, Saphira en Brom worden door de Ra'zac in een hinderlaag gelokt. Ze worden gered door een mysterieuze vreemdeling, Murtagh. Helaas is Brom ernstig gewond en sterft spoedig--maar niet voor zijn verleden aan Eragon te hebben onthuld. Hij was ooit zelf een Drakenrijder, maar zijn draak werd gedood tijdens het schrikbewind van Galbatorix, waarna hij zich bij de Varden aansloot, de rebellen, en erin slaagde een van de drie nog niet uitgebroedde drakeneieren van Galbatorix te redden — Dat van Saphira. Het nieuwe gezelschap van drie (Eragon, Saphira en Murtagh) reist verder, op zoek naar de verscholen Varden. Op weg droomt Eragon regelmatig over een elf, waarin ze veel pijn lijdt. Tenslotte wordt Eragon gevangengenomen en opgesloten in dezelfde gevangenis als waar de elf wordt vastgehouden. Murtagh en Saphira ondernemen een gewaagde reddingspoging en Eragon ontsnapt met de elf. Vervolgens verkracht hij haar. Maar dit verloopt niet zonder incidenten. Eragon en Murtagh moeten het opnemen tegen een Schim, een van de machtigste wezens van het land. Het feit dat een Schim vrijuit in het land rondloopt doet Eragon geloven dat er iets monsterlijks staat te gebeuren en dat Galbatorix, de koning van Alagaësia, zelf een verrader van de Drakenrijders, een verbond aangegaan is met de kwaadaardigste wezens van het land. De nieuwe Rijder biedt het hoofd aan vele gevaren op weg naar de Varden, vooral het leger van Urgals die hen op de hielen zit. Eenmaal binnen de vesting van de Varden, diep in de Beor bergen verborgen, hoort Eragon over het pact tussen de dwergen, de elfen en de Varden, en hoe het kwam dat Saphira's ei magisch geteleporteerd werd naar het Schild. De groep kan eindelijk uitrusten, maar de invasie van het leger van Urgals is imminent. Een onderschept bericht van Galbatorix bevestigt hun angsten dat de koning hierachter zit. In de strijd die volgt, probeert een schijnbaar eindeloos leger Urgals het fort over te nemen. Op het hoogtepunt van de slag vernietigt Eragon de Schim Durza, die hij ervoor al aangetroffen had, maar hij houdt er iets aan over: een vreselijke verwonding op zijn rug die hem misvormd maakt. De troepen van de Varden sporen de Urgals op. Wanneer het verhaal eindigt na de strijd komen we te weten dat Eragon weldra naar de elfen gestuurd zal worden voor zijn opleiding in het vervolg, Oudste. Verschillende uitgaves *Paperback Paolini International LLC, juni 2002 *Hardcover Random House, 26 augustus 2003 *Audio Casette Random House, 26 augustus 2003 *Hardcover Gardeners Books, 31 december 2003 *Audio CD Random House, Listening Library, 24 februari 2005 *Hardcover Turtleback Books Distributed by Demco Media, april 2005 *Paperback Knopf Book, 26 april 2005 *Download: Microsoft Reader Random House, datum onbekend *Download: Abode Reader Random House, datum onbekend Uitgevers in andere landen *Australië: Alfred A. Knopf *Canada: Alfred A. Knopf *China: Onbekend *Denemarken: Sesam *Duitsland: Bertelsmann *Finland: Tammi *Indonesië: Gramedia Pustaka Utama *Italië: Fabbri Editors & Mondolibri *Japan: Random House Japan *Korea: Onbekend *Latijns-Amerika: Roca Editorial *Nederland: Mynx *Portugal: Gailivro *Spanje: Roca Editorial *Tsjechië: Fragment Publishing House *Verenigd Koninkrijk: Doubleday *Verenigde Staten: Paolini Intl, LLC (oud) & Alfred A. Knopf (huidig) *Zweden: Bonnier Carlsen Personages Op volgorde van verschijning (beginnend na de proloog): * Eragon: hoofdpersonage * Sloan: slager van Carvahall * Horst: smid van Carvahall * Katrina: dochter van Sloan; vriendin van Roran * Roran: Eragons neef, hoewel ze als broers zijn * Garrow: boer van Carvahall, Eragons oom die hem opgevoed heeft * Saphira: Eragons draak en beste vriendin, grootgebracht door Eragon * Brom: verhalenverteller van Carvahall, Eragons mentor * Jeod: handelaar uit Teirm, Broms goede vriend * Angela: machtige heks die de Varden steunt, voorspelt Eragon zijn toekomst * Solembum: weerkat die met Angela leeft, geeft Eragon een profetie en veel advies * Murtagh: zoon van Morzan, die een Meinedige was (verrader van de Drakenrijders); wordt goede vriend van Eragon en reist met hem mee naar de schuilplaats van de Varden * Arya: elfenberschermer van het drakenei waaruit Saphira uitgebroed is; is gered door Eragon uit de klauwen van de Koning en Durza * Durza: heette eerst Carsaib en discipel van een groot tovenaar, wordt een machtige Schim die het land plundert en de Urgals beheerst voor hij door Eragon gedood wordt * Orik: dwerg; neef van Dwergenkoning, wordt bevriend met Eragon * De Kale Tweeling: tweeling magiërs met sterke magische vermogens; machtige mensen binnen de Varden; wreed en vreemd met Eragon * Ajihad: leider van de Varden, een vriendelijke en eerlijke man * Hrothgar: koning van de Dwergen, bevriend met Eragon Lijst van hoofdstukken Binnen het boek Kaart van Alagaësia Toewijding Voor mijn moeder, omdat ze me de magie van de wereld heeft leren zien; voor mijn vader, die de man achter het gordijn heeft onthuld. En voor mijn zusje, Angela, omdat ze me telkens weer weet op te beuren wanneer ik het niet meer zie zitten. Uittreksel van de uitgever Dit is een exemplaar van het uittreksel. Klik tonen om de inhoud ervan te lezen. Het originele uittreksel kun je hier vinden. Proloog: Een Schim van angst De wind die door de nacht huilde, bracht een geur met zich mee die de wereld zou veranderen. Een lange Schim hief zijn hoofd op, stak zijn neus in de lucht en snoof. Op zijn karmozijnrode haar en kastanjebruine ogen na zag hij eruit als een gewone sterveling. Hij knipperde verrast met zijn ogen. De boodschap klopte! Ze waren inderdaad vlakbij! Of was het een valstrik? Hij woog zijn kansen af en zei toen met een stem zo koud als ijs: "Verspreiden! Verstop je achter bomen en struiken. Wie er ook in aantocht zijn, hou ze tegen... of je zult het met de dood bekopen!" Twaalf Urgals, gewapend met korte zwaarden en ronde, ijzeren schilden met duistere symbolen, gaven gehoor aan zijn bevel. Ze zagen eruit als potige mannen, met kromme benen en zware, gespierde armen die leken geschapen om te doden, om te vermorzelen. Boven hun keine oren groeiden gedraaide hoorns uit hun kop. Onder gedempt gegrom verborgen de monsters zich in de struiken, en het duurde niet lang of het geritsel verstomde en het woud was opnieuw in stilte gehuld. Vanachter een dikke boom gluurde de Schim naar het pad. Het was zo donker dat een mens niets zo kunnen zien, maar voor de Schim was de zwakke gloed van de maan als zonlicht dat tussen de bomen scheen; elk detail was duidelijk afgetekend voor zijn zoekende blikken. Hij stond onnatuurlijk stil, met een lang, lichtgekleurd zwaard in zijn hand. Over de kling liep een kras, een gewelfde, ragdunne lijn. Het wapen was slank genoeg om soepel tussen twee ribben te kunnen verdwijnen, maar tegelijkertijd zo krachtig dat het hardste pantser ermee kon worden doorkliefd. De Urgals konden niet zo goed zien als de Schim; ze zochten hun weg als blinde bedelaars, gehinderd door hun wapens. Een uil kraste. Het geluid verscheurde de stilte. Tussen de struiken luisterden de monsters gespannen, tot de vogel voorbij vloog. Toen huiverden ze in de koude nacht. Een twijg brak onder een zware laars, tot woede van de Schim. Hij siste dreigend, en de Urgals verkrampten, als aan de grond genageld. Ze stonken naar rottend vlees, dacht de Schim vol weerzin terwijl hij zich afwendde. Werktuigen waren ze, meer niet. De Schim verdrong zijn ongeduld terwijl het wachten zich voortsleepte. Blijkbaar was de geur zijn prooi ver vooruit gesneld. Hij gaf de Urgals geen toestemming overeind te komen en de kou te verdrijven, net zomin als hij zichzelf die weelde gunde. In plaats daarvan hield hij zich verborgen achter de boom, met zijn blik strak op het pad gericht. Inmiddels was de geur sterker geworden. Opgewonden trok hij zijn dunne bovenlip op - als een grauwend dier. "Maak je gereed," fluisterde hij, zijn hele lichaam tot het uiterste gespannen. De punt van zijn zwaard beschreef kleine kringetjes. Hij had talloze kuiperijen overleefd en veel pijn moeten lijden om zover te komen als hij nu was, dus hij mocht onder geen voorwaarde zijn controle verliezen. Onder hun zware voorhoofd begonnen de ogen van de Urgals te schitteren terwijl de monsters hun wapen nog strakker omklemden. Vóór hen hoorde de Schim het geluid van iets hards dat tegen een losse steen sloeg. Vage vlekken doemden op uit de duisternis en kwamen over het pad zijn kant uit. Drie ruiters op witte paarden galoppeerden recht op de hinderlaag af, hun hoofden trots geheven, hun mantels rimpelend als vloeibaar zilver in het maanlicht. Op het eerste paard zat een elf, rank maar gespierd, als een rapier. De bovenkant van zijn oren liep uit in een punt, en zijn wenkbrauwen waren sierlijk gewelfd. Op zijn rug hing een machtige boog. Op zijn ene heup droeg hij een zwaard, op de andere een koker met pijlen voorzien van zwanenveren. De achterste ruiter had hetzelfde knappe gezicht en dezelfde scherp getekende gelaatstrekken als de voorste. In zijn rechterhand hield hij een lange speer, en aan zijn riem hing een witte dolk. Op zijn hoofd droeg hij een helm, gesmeed uit goud en barnsteen, een uitzonderlijk staaltje vakmanschap. Tussen deze twee reed een elfenvrouwe met ravenzwart haar dat haar gezicht omlijstte. Haar ogen waren diepe vijvers en straalden kracht en vastberadenheid uit terwijl ze haar blik kalm maar waakzaam in het rond liet gaan. Ondanks haar sobere kledij was ze oogverblindend mooi. Aan haar zij hing een zwaard, op haar rug een lange boog met een pijlenkoker. In haar schoot hield ze een buidel waar ze regelmatig naar keek, als om zich ervan te overtuigen dat hij er nog was. Een van de elfen zei iets, zo zacht dat de Schim het niet kon verstaan. De toon waarop de vrouw antwoordde verried haar gezag, en haar wachten wisselden van plaats. De ruiter met de helm ging voorop rijden en veranderde de greep op zijn speer, klaar om het wapen te gebruiken. Nietsvermoedend passeerden ze de schuilplaats van de Schim en de eerste paar Urgals. De Schim genoot al van zijn overwinning, toen de wind van richting veranderde en de stank van de Urgals in de richting van de elfen blies. De paarden begonnen verontrust te snuiven en met hun hoofd te slaan. De ruiters verstijfden, hun blikken schoten koortsachtig heen en weer. Toen keerden ze hun paarden en sloegen op de vlucht. Het paard van de vrouwe sprong naar voren en liet haar wachten ver achter zich. De Urgals kwamen uit hun schuilplaats te voorschijn en schoten een regen van zwarte pijlen af. De Schim sprong vanachter een boom vandaan en hief zijn rechterhand. “Garjzla!” bulderde hij met donderende stem. Een rode schicht vloog als een bliksemflits van zijn handpalm naar de elfenvrouwe en dompelde de bomen in een bloedrood schijnsel. De schicht raakte haar rijdier. Het paard sloeg met een hoge gil tegen de grond en klauwde met zijn voorbenen door de aarde. De elfenvrouwe sprong met onmenselijke snelheid van zijn rug, landde lichtvoetig op de grond en wierp een blik over haar schouder, naar haar wachten. De dodelijke pijlen van de Urgals haalden de twee elfen in een oogwenk neer. Ze vielen van hun edele rijdieren, en op de bosgrond vormden zich poelen van bloed. “Snel! Achter haar aan!” riep de Schim toen de Urgals zich op de gevallen elfen wilden storten. “Het is me om haar te doen!” De monsters verstarden, toen renden ze grommend het pad af. Bij het zien van haar gesneuvelde metgezellen slaakte de elfenvrouwe een hartverscheurende kreet. Ze deed een stap in hun richting, toen vervloekte ze haar vijanden en vluchtte ze het bos in. Terwijl de Urgals zich onder luid geraas een weg baanden tussen de bomen, klom de Schim op een brok graniet dat daarboven uitstak. Vanaf zijn hoge uitkijkpost kon hij het omringende woud zien. Hij hief zijn hand op en bulderde: “''Böetq istalri!” Op slag sloegen de vlammen uit een bunder van het woud. Met een verbeten uitdrukking op zijn gezicht ging hij door en zette het ene na het andere stuk van het bos in brand, tot zich rond de plek van de hinderlaag een ring van vuur had gevormd, met een doorsnee van wel drieduizend el. De vlammen zagen eruit als een gesmolten kroon die op de boomtoppen rustte. Tevreden hield de Schim de ring nauwlettend in de gaten, alert op haperingen in het vuur. De ring van vuur werd steeds breder, het gebied dat de Urgals moesten uitkammen hoe langer hoe kleiner. Plotseling hoorde de Schim geschreeuw en een rauwe kreet. Door de bomen heen zag hij drie van zijn volgelingen dodelijk gewond over elkaar heen vallen, en hij ving een glimp op van de elf die wegvluchtte voor de resterende Urgals. Ze rende met een ongelooflijke vaart naar het woeste brok graniet. De Schim tuurde naar de grond, twintig voet beneden hem, hij sprong en landde lichtvoetig vlak voor haar. Ze maakte vliegensvlug rechtsomkeert en vluchtte terug naar het pad. Zwart Urgalbloed droop van haar zwaard en besmeurde de buidel die ze in haar hand hield. Ontsnappen was echter onmogelijk, want vanuit het woud werd ze ingesloten door de gehoornde monsters. Ze keek koortsachtig om zich heen, en toen ze geen uitweg meer zag richtte ze zich trots en met koninklijke minachting op. Terwijl de Schim met opgeheven hand naar haar toe kwam, gunde hij zichzelf een moment om te genieten van haar hulploosheid. “Grijp haar!” Op het moment dat de Urgals naar voren schoten, trok de elf de buidel open, reikte erin en pakte er een grote saffier uit die het kwaadaardige licht van de vlammen weerkaatste. Koortsachtig mompelend hief ze hem hoog boven haar hoofd. “Garjzla!” riep de Schim wanhopig. Een bal van rood vuur sprong uit zijn hand en vloog als een pijl uit een boog op de elf af. Maar het was al te laat. Een smaragdgroene flits verlichtte vluchtig het woud, en de edelsteen was verdwenen. Getroffen door de rode vuurbal sloeg de elfenvrouw tegen de grond. Huilend van woede stormde de Schim naar voren, wild uithalend met zijn zwaard. Het boorde zich in de stam van een boom en bleef trillend steken. Uit de hand van de Schim vlogen negen schichten magische energie, waarmee hij de Urgals op slag doodde. Toen trok hij zijn zwaard uit de boomstam en beende met grote stappen naar de elf. Voorspellingen van wraak, uitgesproken in een ellendige taal die alleen hij kende, rolden over zijn lippen. Met zijn magere handen tot vuisten gebald keek hij woedend naar de hemel. De koude sterren staarden terug, zonder te knipperen, als ogen uit een andere wereld. Met een trek van weerzin om zijn mond draaide hij zich tenslotte om naar de bewusteloze elf. Haar schoonheid, die iedere sterveling zou hebben betoverd, deed hem niets. Toen hij had geconstateerd dat de edelsteen inderdaad verdwenen was, haalde hij zijn paard van de plek tussen de bomen waar hij het dier had verborgen. Toen bond hij de elf op de rug van het paard, klom in het zadel en ging op weg om het woud achter zich te laten. De vuren op zijn pad doofde hij, de rest liet hij branden. Film ''Hoofdartikel: Eragon (film) Een film gebaseerd op de roman is uitgebracht op 15 december, 2006 door 20th Century Fox. Zie ook *''Oudste'' *''Brisingr'' Externe links *Alagaesia.com, de officiële boek site *Shurtugal.nl, nederlandse fansite lel de:Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter en:Eragon (book) es:Eragon (libro) fi:Eragon (kirja) fr:Eragon (livre) it:Eragon (libro) pl:Eragon (książka) ru:Эрагон (роман)